


Combat Jack

by echteliebe



Series: Generation Kill ver.Maze Runner [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GENERATION KILL AU, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echteliebe/pseuds/echteliebe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HBO 드라마 Generation Kill AU.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Combat Jack

**Author's Note:**

> HBO 전쟁드라마 Generation Kill AU입니다.  
> 왜 하필이면 메런과 젠킬이냐고 묻는다면, 둘다 배경이 사막이라서???  
> 군대에 대해 아는 것이 하나도 없는데 패기로 씁니다.  
> 언제나 연중의 위험이 도사리고 있습니다.
> 
> +) 민호/토마스라고 나오지만 토마스/민호입니다.  
> +) 설정과 본편이 섞여서 나옵니다.

설정 1, 인물에 대해(1)

\- 토마스 중위. 위키드 대학 ROTC 출신. 대부분의 위키드 대학부 출신들은 사령부로 발령받는 것이 일반적인데, 특이하게 몸빵이 주 임무인 해병대 1사단 수색대대로 지원함. 브라보 중대 2소대장. 민호 하사의 미로탈출훈련을 보고 한눈에 반해서 수색대대 지원했다는건 소수의 사람들만 알고 있음.

\- 민호 하사. 일반사병에서 시작해서 하사까지 성실하게 진급. 군인을 천직으로 생각하며, 늘 최전방, 그 중에도 가장 앞에 서있음. 훈련병 시절 혹독하다는 미로 탈출훈련을 최단시간에 완료. 게다가 미로 탈출훈련 시 함께 있던 훈련병들을 한명의 낙오자 없이 탈출시킨 해병대의 살아있는 전설. 브라보 중대 2소대 1팀 리더. 최근 새로 부임한 토마스 중위가 심신을 괴롭게하고 있어서 군법재판에 회부시킨 다음에 제대해버릴까 심각하게 고민중.

\- 알비 중사. 사병들의 존경을 한몸에 받고있으며, 장교들도 함부로 대하지 못함. 토마스가 소위로 임관했을 무렵부터 보좌해왔음. 윗 선에 이제 그만 토마스 중위한테서 떨어뜨려달라고 요청하고 있으나 번번히 거절당함. 누구보다 민호 하사의 고충을 잘 알고 있음.

 

***

 

"민호 하사"

태양이 폭발하기 이전부터 스코치는 뜨거웠다고 한다. 물론 상대적으로 말이다. 현재 지구상에 얼마 남지않은 거주가능 지역들도 이전의 스코치보다는 뜨거웠다. 현재 작렬하는 태양의 열기를 피해 엄폐물 아래 총기손질에 여념이 없던 민호는 자신을 부르는 소리에 시선을 들었다. 알비 중사였다. 지친 표정이 역력했다. 민호가 대답없이 시선을 마주하자, 어깨너머를 가르켰다.

"중위님이 부르신다."

민호는 별 대꾸없이 한창 기름칠 중이던 소총을 내려놓고, 자리를 털고 일어났다. 옆에서 더위를 피해 바닥에 모로 누워있던 프라이팬이 고개를 들어 슬쩍 뒤를 흘겨보았다. 

"알비 중사님 고생이 많으십니다."  
"민호 하사가 고생이 많지."

말없이 그늘을 벗어나던 민호의 어깨를 가볍게 두드리는 알비의 표정이 묘하게 일그러졌다. 철딱서니 없는 중위새끼 보모노릇하려면 말이야. 뒷말을 애써 삼킨 알비의 의도를 듣지않아도 알 것 같아서 민호는 쓰게 웃었다.  
소대지휘차량의 위장이 모래바람에 흔들렸다. 차량 옆에 파놓은 구덩이 안에 익숙한 뒤통수가 보였다. 그 언젠가 소대 막내 척이 민호를 붙잡고, 민호 하사님은 왜 하사님이십니까, 저도 위엄있는 상사를 모시고 싶단말입니다, 라며 우는 소리했다가 엉덩이가 짖무를 때까지 화물 위에 앉아가야했던 기억이 떠올랐다. 그나마도 민호가 적당히 하시죠, 라는 얘기를 하고 난 후의 일이지만. 

"중위님."  
"토마스-"  
"중위님."  
"아니면 스윗허니?"  
"정중히 부탁드리는건데, 한번만 더 개소리하면 그땐 진짜 조져버릴겁니다."

물이 귀한 스코치에서 보급 이후로, 아니 보급 이전부터, 깨끗했던적이 없었던 철모를 얹고 있던 해사한 얼굴이 눈앞에 나타났을 때 민호는 진심으로 계급장떼고 이 새끼를 한번만 진심을 다해 패주고 싶다고 생각했다. 민호의 복잡한 심정을 아는지 모르는지 토마스는 신이나서 민호를 제 옆으로 끌어 앉혔다. 

"MRE는 잘 챙겨먹는거야? 그 사이에 얼굴이 또 헤쓱해졌어."  
"중위님이 시도때도 없이 불러대지 않는다면 MRE 없이도 열흘은 버틸 수 있습니다."

민호의 냉랭한 대꾸에도 토마스는, 역시 민호 하사는 대단해! 라는 헛소리만 해댔다. 면전에 하는 개소리는 신종 괴롭힘인가, 민호는 오늘도 고민에 빠졌다. 작전에 투입된지 50시간이 지나고 있었다. 한창 낮시간에는 살인적인 열기를 피하기위해 속도를 늦춰야 했고, 그 외 시간에는 예상보다 거센 모래폭풍 탓에 좀처럼 앞으로 나아가질 못했다. 해병은 되게한다, 를 온몸으로 표현해야만하는 열악한 환경에 다들 근심은 커져만 갔다. 여기서 일광욕이라도 즐길 요량인 소대장만 빼고.

"보급품에 대한 소식은 없습니까?"  
"통신도 조금 전에 연결됐어. 스코치 중심으로 갈수록 모래폭풍의 자기장이 강해지는 모양이야. 그러니 당연히 찰리부대가 헬기를 띄운다 한들 전파장애로 우리를 찾아내긴 쉽지 않을거야."

비극적인 이야기마저 토마스 소대장의 입을 통하면 대수롭지 않아졌다. 민호가 한숨을 쉬었다. 

"토마스 중위님"  
"민호 하사의 고집있는 모습은 충분히 매력적이긴 하지만, 한번쯤은 토마스라고 불러줄법도 하잖아."  
"하극상은 징계 대상입니다."  
"애정을 담아 불러준다면 하극상이 아니지."  
"성희롱도 징계대상입니다."

토마스가 민호를 지긋이 바라보며 웃었다. 민호는 토마스의 눈길에도 흔들림없이 시선을 유지했지만, 아니 유지하려고 노력했다. 실은 목뒤에서 올라오는 열기에 당장에라도 눈을 피하고 싶었다. 하지만 시선을 피하는 순간, 토마스는 민호의 붉어진 목덜미를 귀신같이 캐치해서 사정없이 놀려먹을 것이 분명했다. 보기보다 부끄럼쟁이네, 민호 하사. 상상만으로도 수치스러움에 온몸이 바르르 떨릴 것 같았다. 민호가 지긋이 입술을 깨물자 토마스는 알듯 말듯한 미소를 보이곤, 시선을 병사들이 모여있는 곳으로 돌렸다.

"보급중대를 기다리는 멍청한 짓은 이제 그만하지. 민호 하사, 탐지기 켜놓고, 여기 좌표로 이동해."  
"여긴 아무것도 없을텐데요?"

토마스가 건낸 지도의 X표시된 좌표를 보며 민호가 미심쩍게 대답했다. 

"지도상으론 그렇겠지. 하지만 오른팔조직도 지도상엔 존재하지않아."  
"역시 이번 작전은 오른팔조직을 찾는 겁니까?"  
"크랭크 사냥보다는 유령퇴치 쪽이 더 흥미롭잖아?"

민호는 피식 웃었다. 안전지대까지 출몰하는 크랭크의 섬멸 작전은 역시 눈가리기에 불과하다는 생각이 옳았다. 본래 해병대는 국가의 군대였다. 하지만 플레어 바이러스의 출현, 질병 방제에 실패한 무능한 정부, 그리고 실험용 플레어 바이러스의 유출. 국가에 대한 국민들의 신뢰는 무너졌고, 모든 것을 포기한 정부는 헐값에 연구 기록과 정부의 역할을 위키드에 위임해버렸다. 민호가 속한 해병대도 자연스럽게 위키드의 관할이 되었다. 어차피 사회구조망은 파괴되었고, 무정부 상태와 다름없었기에 위키드가 초월적인 존재가 된다한들 바뀌는 것은 없었다. 하지만 인류는 자유를 위해 투쟁하는 존재이기보단, 존재를 확인하기위해 투쟁이 필요했던 것 같다. 위키드가 주창하는 선한 의도와는 상관없이 권력에 대항하는 세력이 생겨났고, 그 핵심은 오른팔 조직이었다. 

"그런데 민호 하사"

어느새 시선을 다시 민호에게 돌린 토마스가 진지한 표정으로 가까이 다가왔다. 민호가 작게 움찔하며 몸을 굳히자 바람소리처럼 작은 목소리로 토마스가 속삭였다.

"듣자하니, 민호..."

민호가 숨을 삼켰다. 

"여짓 컴뱃잭을 한번도 안했다던데, 사실이야?"

주먹이 튀어나간건 반사적이었다. 가슴에 손을 얹고 절대 하극상을 하고자 한것은 아니었다. 하지만 이제 불명예 제대 따위 아무래도 좋으니 이 새끼를 속시원하게 패버리고 싶었다.

***

 

설정 2, 소대구성에 대해

\- 글레이더들은 모두 해병대 제1사단 수색대대 - 브라보 중대 - 2소대 소속임. 간단히 설명하면, 대대-중대-소대-분대(팀)으로 구성됨. 제 1사단 수색대대 아래, 알파중대-브라보중대-찰리중대-델타중대 등등이 있음. 그 중 브라보 중대 아래에는 1소대, 2소대, 3소대 등이 있는데 소대 콜네임이 '히트맨'. 토마스는 브라보 중대 2소대의 소대장. 민호는 브라보 중대 2소대 1팀 리더. 뉴트는 브라보 중대 2소대 2팀 리더.  
차량 이동순서는 민호의 1팀이 선두 - 뉴트의 2팀이 두번째 - 토마스의 소대지휘차량이 세번째 순으로 이동. 

민호가 있는 차량에 무전을 할땐, 콜네임 히트맨 2-1. 뉴트 차량에 무전할 땐, 콜네임 히트맨 2-2. 토마스 차량은 지휘차량이므로, 콜네임 히트맨 2만 부르면 됨.  
1팀에는 민호 하사가 리더, 벤 병장이 운전병 임. 2팀에는 뉴트 하사가 리더이며, 동시에 소대 저격수임. 지휘차량에는 토마스 중위가 리더, 알비 중사가 운전병, 막둥이 척 일병이 함께 탑승.

**Author's Note:**

> Combat jack=Masturbation...


End file.
